Splash! The Ultimate Attack!
by Of Soul Fire
Summary: Paul only wants the strongest pokemon. He catches them, and if they don't meet his standards, he releases them. However one day he runs into a girl with a puffy hat, who proves to him that you cant judge a pokemon by first appearances. WITH A MAGIKARP! Slight SoulSilverShipping, and Ikarishipping. TWO ENDINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How's life!**

**Ugh, I feel like such a horrible person, I haven't updated my other stories in how long? I can't seem to sit myself down to write on them (Not the Masque of The Red Death one I was writing anyways), I've opened up my Fem!Merlin fic a few times and written out a skeleton for what I want to happen, but haven't actually gotten to writing down a coherent chapter. I guess I'm just in the word diarrhea stage of that story again, UGH!**

**Well anyways, I picked up one of my old Pokémon video games (LeafGreen) and started playing it. I suddenly get the urge to look up a fanfiction with the female protagonist in the game (Leaf) and her rival (Green Oak/Blue Oak/Gary Oak/Shigure Oak), well I did just that and came up with not enough of that pairing, so I simply moved on to another pairing that just struck me Ikarishipping (Dawn/Hikari x Paul/Shinji) Which just sparked an idea in me, that I HAD to write down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters in this story!**

**So here's that idea! Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Splash! The Ultimate Attack!**

The sound of shouting and battling could be heard coming from the depths of the forest. Sounds of cracking wood, the crackle of electricity, and the splash of water were coming from the forest. The sounds weren't natural, and as a result the forest was eerily quiet. The Starly didn't dare chirp, the Budew hid in their grassy homes, and the bug Pokémon that could burrow underground stayed in their holes.

A trainer was wrecking the forest, with his tough Pokémon, Pokémon which he had trained to be powerful. Powerful enough to fell tree's when they were slammed into them. Powerful enough to singe leaves with their electric attacks from 2 meters away.

The wild Pokémon knew better than to get in the way of such a trainer. So they hid waiting until the trainer would pick up and leave, listening to the calls of his Pokémon in wise fear.

"Ursaring slash!" Was the gruff call from the trainer.

"Raaaaaa!" Was the immediate response as the hibernator Pokémon lunged forward to attack its designated target.

The target unfortunately was another one of the trainers Pokémon. An Electivire who stood its ground as it was mercilessly attacked by the huge bear like Pokémon.

The trainer watched on as this occurred staring at the battle with cold onyx eye, his messy purple hair blowing in the wind yet somehow managing to stay out of his eyes. He wore baggy black cargo pants, and a black shirt that hugged his form showing off the six pack he sported, along with the other muscles he had developed as a result of traveling and training with his Pokémon. A blue jacket lay not far away from him next to a campsite, and a burnt out fire pit. His stance showed he was focused on the battle, while his crossed arms suggested a certain level of detachment from the events unfolding in front of him. His eyes stayed trained on his Electivire noting carefully with a critical eye, every flinch, every jerk, every muscle movement from the thunderbolt Pokémon.

"Vire!" The thunderbolt Pokémon called out, as it suddenly snapped into action, grabbing the claw of the attacking Ursaring, and throwing the hibernation Pokémon over its own body and slamming it into the ground, letting out a burst of electric power as it held onto the pinned Pokémon. The big bear Pokémon aforementioned cried out in pain as it was electrocuted, unsure what to do unless his trainer gave it an order. It would seem that this practice was intended to see just how Electivire would perform if not given any orders from its trainer; a test of intelligence and strength for the thunderbolt Pokémon.

The plum haired trainer watched with steely indifference as his Pokémon cried out in pain, he watched with no amusement and no emotion, before beginning to open his mouth to give a command.

It was at that very moment in which something caught the plum haired trainer's attention.

A flash of white and blue scales on the surface of a nearby body of water, before a large splash was heard and a terrifying roar echoed throughout the forest.

The plum haired trainer's, Paul's, eyes flicked towards the body of water, and in that instant a Gyarados broke the surface of the water and towered above the trainer and his Pokémon.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" It screeched, glaring down at Paul, and his two Pokémon, immediately closing its mouth then reopening it only to attack the trainers Pokémon with a powerful hydro pump.

The Electivire didn't waste any time in moving from the line of fire, jumping up far away from the hydro pump. Ursaring however was not so fortunate, and was hit directly by the hydro pump.

Now mind you, Ursaring is a powerful Pokémon, and under the right circumstances could very easily survive direct hits from moves such as brick break, and hydro pump at half health. However, this particular Gyarados' hydro pump knocked the hibernation Pokémon out cold in a single blow, when the Pokémon in question had been at nearly full health.

The plum haired trainer witnessing this stared up at the Gyarados with a passing sense of awe and what almost looked to be respect, before returning his Ursaring and setting his gaze fully upon the water/flying type Pokémon. He didn't waste any time in deciding that he would catch this Pokémon. He only trained the best, and this Gyarados most certainly was one of the strongest Pokémon he had ever seen.

"Electivire, thunder wave!" The trainer Paul called out, (Having already returned Ursaring) after which he moved into a stance that looked much more active, unlike the previous position that he had been in, pointing his hand in the direction of the large blue serpent.

"Viiiiiiir!" Was the battle cry the thunderbolt Pokémon let loose before electricity sparked from its body and propelled itself forward with another cry from the Pokémon.

The large water type was hit directly with the electric move, being far too large and unprepared to move from the line of fire quickly. Its eyes closed and it cried out in surprise and pain from being hit by the electric move.

With its eyes closed, it flailed and tried to shake the electricity from its body. However, it was of no use, as the goal of the move was to paralyze. Mind you, complete paralysis had not occurred and the wild Gyarados could still move (But not as quickly as before).

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It cried out, before it suddenly lifted its large blue tail and knocked Electivire to the side in a fit of rage.

"Vire!" The electric Pokémon cried out, as it was knocked to the side, colliding with a tree with a loud crack, then falling to the ground, fainted.

Paul growled at this, thinking about how pathetic it was that his Pokémon would faint from a single move, before he pulled out the thunderbolt Pokémon's poké ball and pointed the button in the direction of the thunderbolt Pokémon.

"Tch, Electivire return!" A red beam shot out from the red and white capsule, hitting the fainted Electivire and engulfing it in a glowing red light, before the Pokémon became nothing more than a transparent red beam that was sucked back into the capsule.

Paul looked back up at the Gyarados, a calculating cold gaze set in his onyx eyes. He watched critically as the Gyarados set its gaze on the plum haired trainer. It felt the effects of the paralysis, staying still, unmoving, if it hadn't been paralyzed it would have been flailing violently and trying to attack the plum haired trainer.

Reaching to where he kept his poke balls Paul grabbed one of them before throwing it high up into the air.

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" The plum haired trainer yelled, watching as the ball opened up and released a bright white light that formed the shape of what looked to be a large bird, before color came to it and a dark bird that looked to have a hat let out a battle cry.

"Crooooooow!" It cried out as the red and white capsule flew away from where it was in the air and back towards the trainer, who plucked it easily from the air.

The Gyarados who was slowly regaining its ability to move let out another cry before it opened its mouth wide, a yellow ball forming in its jaws.

The plum haired trainer noticed this fact, and quickly called out to his Pokémon.

"Honchkrow, dodge, then use swagger!"

The big boss Pokémon acknowledged its trainers words, as the yellow ball was shot from the atrocious Pokémon's mouth, and hurtling towards the big boss Pokémon at a startling speed. The black crow dodged the attack with practiced grace before it stared down at the Gyarados, and proceeded to puff outs its chest and flaunt at the blue serpent while an orange aura seemed to surround it.

In response to this move, the Gyarados roared in rage, seeming to become stronger with its anger, as a similar orange aura engulfed it. However the sudden gain in power seemed to send the large blue serpent into a confused frenzy.

Almost smirking to himself the plum haired trainer pointed his hand back at the Gyarados.

"Honchkrow Night slash!" He called out, watching as the big boss Pokémon's wing began to glow a dark shade, before it beat its wings together, and a razor of what looked to be dark wind made its way towards the blue serpent.

The water Pokémon being slowed by its paralysis, and confused, was unable to dodge the big boss Pokémon's move, and was hit directly by the move, falling prey to the moves high critical hit ratio when it hit the Atrocious Pokémon squarely between the eyes.

The big water Pokémon cried out in agony, closing its eyes and flailing around violently in pain. Being without a trainer to try and snap it out of its rage, and suddenly finding itself feeling very weak, barely holding on to consciousness, and confused, suddenly got the bright idea that fleeing would be a good idea.

Letting out another weak enraged cry the blue serpent, dove back down into the depths of the water in an attempt to flee from the plum haired trainer and his dark flying type Pokémon.

Paul, being the ever observant person that he was, noticed this fact, and pulled out one of his highest grade poke balls, an ultra ball, and proceeded to throw it at the fleeing Pokémon in a hurried rush.

The poke ball hit the disappearing form of a white fin, opening up and engulfing the aforementioned fin in a red light, before closing and dropping into the water with a splash before sinking down into the depths.

The reaction of the plum haired trainer was one short of annoyance. Not only did he not know if he had caught the Gyarados, he also had to bother himself with diving down to the bottom of the stupid lake to retrieve his poke ball in order to check.

"Tch." He grunted, returning his Honchkrow to its poke ball. Before he resigned himself to strip off his clothes, and quickly change into a pair of swim trunks, (Since no one likes wet underwear) after which he proceeded to dive down to the bottom of the lake, in search of his poké ball.

It really didn't take Paul very long to find the ball he was looking for, its yellow stripes standing out among the sand and seaweed.

Grabbing the ball from where it had been laying on the floor of the lake, Paul pressed his feet into the sand, before kicking off to begin swimming to the surface, poke ball in hand.

Resurfacing Paul gasped a little for air, pulling himself up to the grassy edge of the lake. He stared down at the poké ball in his hand, looking at it with curiosity not bothering to mask it in belief that no one was watching. He could tell that it had succeeded in locking a Pokémon inside of it. The Gyarados he was sure.

Paul was about to stand up, when he suddenly heard the distinct sound of clapping coming from behind him. A slow even clap, the kind you sometimes heard in the movies coming from one person before everyone begins to follow suit and claps as well.

Standing up and turning sharply around to glare at the person who was doing the clapping. Paul was surprised, yet at the same time, not so surprised to see a girl that looked to be a little older than Paul leaning against a tree, smiling brightly at him while she clapped.

The first thing that he noticed was a white puffy hat sitting on top of her head, one that had a pink ribbon wrapped around it and secured with a bow. It stuck out like a sore thumb among the green and brown of the forest. It was the most striking feature about her.

Looking over the girl quickly Paul took her in. Her hair was a light brown color, while her eyes were a richer yet darker shade of brown than her hair; her skin a white pastel color. She had on a long sleeved pink shirt with a white color; the color of her shirt matched the color of the ribbon on her hat. For bottoms the girl wore a pair of dark blue overalls, which cut off at her thighs. A pair of pink shoes donned her feet accompanied by a long pair of socks that reached above her knees before stopping, allowing about 6 inches of skin on her thighs to be shown. A yellow bag was slung over her shoulder sticking out a little (Although not as much as her hat). He noted with a passing interest that her hair was put up in pigtails that seemed to defy gravity with the way they curled upwards.

Since Paul was such a pleasant person, he automatically began to scowl at the girl. Before looking away from her in favor of standing up to and search through the clothes he'd left on the ground.

"What're you looking at?" He growled at the girl, as he shuffled around his belongings in search of a device he needed at that moment in time.

The girl with the strange pigtails chuckled at his rude greeting, ceasing her clapping to cover her mouth in a giggle.

"Nothing much, just wanting to congratulate you on your capture!" The girl chirped, beginning to walk forward, approaching the plum haired trainer with a friendly attitude. She seemed to have a smug attitude about her. As if she knew something important that Paul didn't. However, Paul quickly dismissed the idea, he didn't know this girl, what could she possible be smug about that pertained to him?

Paul grunted at this answer, attempting to ignore the girl as soon as he found what he had been looking for. From a pocket in his jacket, Paul pulled out a blue and black device that was ovular in shape, while still being a little sharp around the edges, his pokédex.

The girl at seeing the device, gasped a little before snatching the device from his hands.

"A pokédex!" She squealed, much to the annoyance of her plum haired 'friend.'

"Oui!" Paul shouted trying to give the pigtailed girl a fierce glare. He lunged forward a little grabbing the pokédex right back from the girl with the strange puffy hat, a dark aura rolling off of him in waves.

"This is not a toy!" He growled at the peppy girl, this time succeeding in sending her cold glare. However his famous glare seemed to have no effect on the puffy haired girl, as she had suddenly become preoccupied with digging through her bag for something.

Frowning in confusion at the distracted form of the girl, Paul tilted his head, watching her with annoyance, and curiosity. It didn't take long for the girl to stop digging through her bag as she pulled out a rectangular red device with a camera lense in the center. The device looked worn and beat up from years of use. Paul soon recognized it as an earlier version of the pokédex. He cocked his eyebrows at this revelation.

"I have a pokédex too! It may not be as shiny as yours, but it's still a useful tool! I've got data all the Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, and almost half of the Pokémon from here in Sinnoh and Unova!" She declared proudly before snatching the pokédex from Paul's hands again, and beginning o fiddle around with the two dex's.

"Hey! Annoying girl! Give me my pokédex! I don't care that you have one of your own, you don't just go around messing around with some random person's pokédex's whenever you feel like it!" He shouted, scurrying up onto his feet and going after the girl to retrieve his dex, only to find the said object shoved back in his face.

"Augh!" He cried out, before snatching the pokédex from the girl's hands, and examining it for any damages. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell she'd done to it, when she interrupted him.

"You don't need to worry. I didn't do anything to is." She stated, looking back at him with a friendly smile.

"Really I didn't do anything bad, I just merged the data together so that we have more complete information on the Pokémon we've encountered on our travels." Giggling, the girl shrugged, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

Frowning, Paul opened up his pokédex, to find that much more data on his pokédex than there had been before. He was quite surprised to find that even some of the data he already had, had been updated to include more facts about the Pokémon than before.

He frowned a little before shaking his head, deciding to not question the occurrence and proceeded to do what he had originally intended to do. Check the stats of the Pokémon he just caught.

Flicking out what looked to be a magnifying glass from the side of his pokédex, Paul held up the black and yellow striped poke ball to the dex, waiting as data from the Pokémon inside to show up on the screen, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance when he felt the annoying girl look over his shoulder at the screen as well, her breath unpleasant on his shoulder.

Finally, the data on the Pokémon did show up on the screen. However, instead of seeing the impressive data of a powerful Gyarados, he was shocked to find that the poke ball didn't even contain a Gyarados.

It was a Magikarp.

A puny.

Pathetic.

Weak.

Magikarp.

Eyebrows twitching, Paul growled, putting his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

HOW did he manage to capture a Magikarp instead of that Gyarados? He had been sure he'd hit the danm thing on the tail! He watched its tail as it tried to flee!

"Ouch! That sucks, you wasted your ultra ball on a Magikarp, that's gotta sting!" The pigtailed girl sniggered, turning away from him to face the lake. Paul noted that she didn't seem very surprised, which confused him a little, but not enough to ask about it.

"But I guess that's life. You'll just have to train it until it evolves into a Gyarados! I mean, no sense in wasting a poke ball!" She continued, moving back towards the lake. While Paul just sneered and put his pokédex away.

"Tch, as if I'm going to waste my time on a weak Pokémon like this!" He mumbled under his breath, turning his head and tossing his pokédex back to where he'd left his cloths. "The danm thing only knows splash! It's worthless!" He said louder than before, before moving back over to the lake where the girl was standing, moving to release the Pokémon.

However before he could release the stupid Magikarp, the annoying girls hand resting over his, her face furrowed into a knot of confusion.

"What do you mean worthless? You haven't even tried raising it! For all you know it could be one of the most powerful Pokémon you'll ever raise!" She cried out, staring at him in utter disbelief.

Paul scoffed, wrenching his hand away from her.

"I don't need to train it to know that it's worthless!" He snapped, glaring viciously at her as he did so.

The girl gasped at this, before her face hardened and she began to glare right back at him.

"What kind of Pokémon trainer are you?" She shouted, balling her hands into fists as she stepped up to meet his glare. "You catch Pokémon, yeah! But you take what you catch and make them stronger! It doesn't matter what the pokédex says! It's your job as a trainer to make them stronger! Not make a first appearance judgment based on what the pokédex tells you!" She screamed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Paul as if he were the source of all the wrongs in the world.

Rolling his eyes at the girl, Paul proceeded to ignore everything she'd just said and released the said Magikarp out from the poké ball, and stared down at it with a cold glare.

"Get out of here." He growled, before he heard the girl scream in frustration next to him.

"That's it! I'll prove my point!" She shouted, grabbing the poke ball from Paul's hand and kneeling down to the Magikarp in the water and returning it to the poke ball. After which she stood up turned to Paul.

"I Lyra Kotone will defeat you by using this Magikarp in battle!" She declared boldly, glaring at Paul with one of the fiercest glares he had ever seen. Mind you he didn't take her glare very seriously, as he was too busy gapping in disbelief at her ridiculous challenge.

"Are… Are you an idiot or something?!" He shouted his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in an "O" shape, before he closed his mouth and immediately dissolved into laughter.

"What kind of challenge is that!? Are you joking with me or something!?" He asked, still laughing hard. He couldn't believe this girl.

The girl, Lyra apparently, huffed at his response, her eyes narrowing at him. She opened her mouth to speak, the tone of her voice deathly serious.

"No, I'm not joking."

This stopped Paul's laughter, as he let the words sink in. A sneer took over his face, as he glared at the girl, who was an even bigger idiot than that Electric Rodent loving doofus Ash in his opinion.

"I won't accept that challenge... It's not even a challenge, there's no way you could possible beat me with that stupid thing." He hissed, turning his back to the idiot, and marching on over to the place where he had left his clothes.

He heard another frustrated scream before the idiot with the puffy had began to speak again.

"Oh, I see how it is; you don't think that this is a worthwhile challenge!" The girl shouted, hitting the nail right on the head, with her assumption. While Paul just continued to ignore her.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to make it more interesting then!" She shouted after the plum haired trainer, huffing in annoyance as he ignored her.

If Paul would have been paying a little more attention to the puffy hat girl, he would have noticed that on her bag pinned to the front were 40 gym badges, all of them from the 5 regions that were known of; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. He also would've seen the 6 poké balls that were hanging from a belt on her waist.

He would have noticed that one of them was empty.

Turning to the lake, the trainer who called herself Lyra, brought a hand to her face, and put two fingers to her lips, before taking in a deep breath, and whistling 3different notes loudly out into the water.

Nothing happened for a while, as Paul stepped behind a tree to change into his regular clothes. However, by the time the purple haired trainer was done, he heard an unmistakable cry.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was at that moment that the same Gyarados that had attacked Paul earlier resurfaced from the water, no longer confused, but still unmistakably suffering from paralysis.

Paul gapped at this, his calm and cold demeanor crumbling for a moment as he watched the scene unfolding before him. The rampaging Gyarados that he had faced earlier, laying down in front of an annoyingly stupid girl, in what looked like submission, while the girl in question, cooed at said Gyarados pulling out a full restore from her bag, and began to spray the injured Gyarados all the while seeming to shower it with praises and worried words.

Paul couldn't believe it.

That Gyarados belonged to that stupid girl?

The one who had just told him she would defeat him with nothing more than a Magikarp?

Impossible!

While Paul was still gapping a little at the sight of the famed "Atrocious Pokémon" acting like nothing more than a household pet in front of a tiny pigtailed girl. The girl in question turned back to Paul with that same vicious glare.

"I really can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm willing to bet my precious ~Windigo~ here, up against you, in the case that I don't defeat you." She said in a cold voice, but turning to the blue serpent "Windigo" when she said its name, and cooed at it with utter adoration.

Said serpent heard this declaration and seemed to grumble at his trainer in protest. As if it was extremely annoyed to be put up as collateral.

"Oh don't worry Windigo! I promise you have nothing to worry about!" She said reassuringly at her large water typed Pokémon, patting it on the head lovingly.

Paul gapped at this, simply watching as the Gyarados turned away from its trainer, seeming to grumble as if this was something that happened to it all the time.

The words of the trainer Lyra didn't fully sink in, as Paul was still reeling from the fact that this annoying girl with the stupid puffy hat, was the trainer of the Pokémon who was able to knock out two of his expertly trained Pokémon with one blow each.

However once the words fully sunk in, Paul suddenly felt sorry for the blue serpent. What it must be like to be stuck with such a stupid trainer. He suddenly felt the need to free this Pokémon from the annoying cancer named Lyra.

"Alright… I accept your challenge!" Paul declared, staring at the pigtailed trainer with a cold indifference. He didn't feel ecstatic or overconfident in the fact that he felt he would beat her without a hitch. He just felt pity, pity for the Gyarados, and pity for her. After all she 'was' going to lose her Gyarados.

Suddenly beginning to grin like a maniac, the girl turned to her Gyarados with a burst of bubbly yet determined energy.

"Did ja hear that Windigo! He accepted!" She giggled, holding the ultra ball up to the appropriately nicknamed 'Atrocious Pokémon ' so it could examine it.

Paul scoffed at this and pulled a poké ball from his belt. He wanted to get this battle over with.

"Stop with your bubbly attitude and bring out the Magikarp!" Paul shouted, holding the red and white capsule in his hand, muttering things about 'puffy hats' and 'Pikachu loving bastard' under his breath.

However, when he looked over to the girl with the puffy hat, he noticed that she was looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

_"Why is she looking at me like that? If anyone should be staring like that at anybody it should be me at her!"_ The plum haired trainer thought, a scowl spreading over his face.

"So? What're you waiting for?" He called, clearly annoyed by this girls hesitation.

"Are you nuts?" She asked, continuing to look at Paul funnily.

Paul cocked an eyebrow at this, a little confused by the girl.

"Aren't we going to battle?" He asked, fighting the urge to simply walk away and never look back.

* * *

**Don't you dare look at me like that! This is where it gets interesting!**

**I have two endings set up for this story, both very good idea's (In my opinion) And one that's just hilarious! (In my opinion)**

**Now sit back and enjoy as this story splits off into two separate endings!**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! FLAMES TOO!**


	2. Splash! The Ultimate Attack! (Ending 1)

**THIS IS THE FIRST ENDING I WANTED TO SHARE!**

**Its more of the original idea, albeit with a lot of hyperness in it.**

* * *

A hand went to the girl's forehead, as she shook her head at the plum haired trainer. Further confusing him, and sending doubts into his mind. Was this girl screwing with him? Was he being tricked or something?

"I know I challenged you, but I never said that we would battle right away!" The annoying pigtailed girl exclaimed, a flicker of amusement crossing over her features.

With a twitch of his eyebrows Paul huffed in annoyance at the declaration, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the girl. He wasn't in the mood for any tricks, and this whole situation seemed far too good to be true. (Not that he would really pay any attention to that.)

"Look, I don't have time for this, I agreed to battle against you because you were so insistent. But I have places to be and more worthwhile things to be doing than waiting for a battle against an idiot girl like you!" He sneered, his words taking on a bitter form of acid that bounced right off the puffy hat of the pigtailed trainer, and splashed right onto the giant blue serpent. Who seemed to take much more offence to the words than its trainer, and in response, began building up a hyper beam to throw at the plum haired boy who dared insult its bubbly pigtailed mistress.

Paul gapped a little at the enraged blue serpent, getting ready to dodge the attack if need be, before he heard the rustling of bushes an eerily similar sneer to his own, being directed towards him. Biting words were thrown in his direction, words that were quite similar to something Paul himself would say.

"Well aren't we confident, I'd bet that she could beat you with that Magikarp while only using splash. You don't look so tough." Was the cold, chilling and almost possessive remark that was thrown at Paul, from a red haired trainer in black and red clothing, who had the coldest pair of piercing silver eyes.

At the arrival of the new trainer silver eyes met onyx, and glares met, causing sparks of rivalry to fly between the boys; one of pure unadulterated dislike the other of cold steely indifference. The temperature seemed to drop 10 degree's when the glares met each other.

However the glaring contest was interrupted by a high pitched squeal from one annoying girl who went by the name of Lyra Kotone.

"SILVY!" A cheerful voice rang out, as a puffy hat bounced over to the new intruder, jumping up and tackling the red head to the ground, causing said trainer to huff in annoyance, as he fell to the ground with a hallow thud.

The giant blue serpent at seeing this ceased its attack to growl in protest (Jealousy) at the obvious display of affection its trainer was giving to one other than itself.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that! My name is Silver! Not Silvy!" The red haired boy shouted, sitting up and (surprisingly enough) patting the girl who tackled him on the back, a glare set on his sharp features.

"But Silvyyyy! It's such a cute nickname! Why don't you like it?!" Lyra exclaimed, releasing the boy from the hug and placing her hands on her hips, looking down at the red haired boy, all the while still straddling his hips.

Paul, while looking on at this, groaned, turning his back from the display as the two began to bicker like an old married couple, completely forgetting about Paul, and the annoyed Gyarados. Who seemed a little to desperate for attention from its pigtailed trainer.

Chancing a glance in the couple's direction after turning his back, Paul couldn't help but notice how strange it was that the two of seemed to be completely enraged with each other, yet their bodies didn't leave any room between them. The hand of the red headed trainer that wasn't focused on keeping the two propped upright, was placed on her lower back, pulling her closer as he whispered harsh words to her, while her hands, were latched together behind his back with her arms wrapped around his neck, as she too whispered harsh words to her red haired companion. Honestly it disgusted Paul, and for some strange reason, made him think of that blunette who traveled with his rival Ash. About how she and Paul often fought with each other in a manner similar to the way the two trainers behind him were. Minus any intimacy, and plus much shouting and screaming.

Color painted Paul's cheeks for a split second as he suddenly imagined himself and one particular blunette engaging in such a fight, before he realized what he was thinking about and shook the thought away. There was no way that he would ever engage in something like this with some weak air headed 'coordinator!'

Suddenly realizing how far off course his thoughts and actions had gone, Paul suddenly decided that it would be better to simply cut his losses and leave before his thoughts continued to degrade to an absurd level. It would seem that exposure to an insane amount of idiocy was bad for your mental health.

Walking over to his campsite, Paul quickly began to pack his things, however it would seem that the web of idiocy had completely ensnared Paul, and he found his string of logic deteriorating at a rapid rate.

"Alright then! I'll do it!" Paul suddenly heard from behind him. Before he was being forced to turn around and face the full wrath of a bubbly teenage girl with a stupid puffy hat.

"Tomorrow at Noon you'll meet me right here at this spot! A one on one battle between this Magikarp" The offender exclaimed, while holding up the ultra ball containing said Magikarp for emphasis, "And whatever Pokémon you choose! BE THERE! OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WEAR MY HAT FOR A MONTH!" Paul sweat dropped at this threat, as he watched the annoying- no- INSANE trainer return her Gyarados to its poké ball, and leave faster than she had appeared. Leaving Paul completely stumped, and beginning to fear that the puffy hat she wore on her head was some sort of religious item that converted you into some sort of supercharged hyper teenager with hair that could defy gravity, or just the mark of the devil.

Either way, he feared for his soul.

After a night of restless sleep, and nightmares about anti gravity pigtails, Paul awoke the next morning in exactly the same spot as he had set up camp two days before, questioning his mental health, before he deciding that lingering on it wouldn't do him any good.

After a typical morning routine of washing, brushing, cleaning, and eating, Paul spent the rest of his morning, with his Honchkrow, making it practice pulling all sorts of water type Pokémon from the surface of the water.

He wasn't taking this battle seriously; despite the fact that he believed the girl with the puffy hat was some sort of serial killer. He wasn't going to worry about a stupid Magikarp beating his Honchkrow. He wasn't even going to use type advantage against the dumb thing. He would just use it as an opportunity for his Honchkrow to learn how to pluck water Pokémon from the water; a skill that would come in handy for future battles.

Paul had been so caught up in his training, that when noon came, he barely even noticed the trainer with the anti gravity pigtails, began to eat some of the food from his campsite, and the red haired trainer who knocked her over the head for being completely idiotic and rude.

"OW SILVY! You're so mean!" Paul heard the insane trainer sniffle, before he turned sharply on his heel and promptly jumped backwards and fell in the water when he saw the puffy hat that had caused his nightmares; earning himself a confused look from the doe eyes of a pigtailed trainer, and the sneer of her companion.

"You that nervous to battle Lyra eh?" The red haired trainer "Silvy" chuckled darkly as he glared down at the now soaking wet trainer his companion was set to battle.

Paul, not wanting to ruin his reputation or let it show that being around so much bubbly cheerfulness had caused his sanity to become something to worry about, scoffed at this accusation, and climbed out of the lake; trying very hard not to blanch a little away from the demon with the puffy hat.

"As if I would be nervous to battle this idiot." He grumbled, glaring down at said idiot as she munched happily on some dried meat that he had set out (to appease the demon Lyra's flesh eating whims) for his lunch.

The demon with the puffy hat having finished Paul's (Sacrifice) lunch, stood up and smiled cheerfully at her plum haired adversary, before pulling out the ultra ball containing the Magikarp.

"Little Jenny and I spent a whole lot of time getting to know each other yesterday, which is good because no battle can be won without a strong bond between trainer and Pokémon! Even if that bond is only one day old!" She exclaimed, sounding far too much like his rival Ash for Paul's liking. "I'm sorry I didn't explain that to you yesterday, but even I'm not so bold as to say I can beat you with a Pokémon I hadn't spent some time with!" She exclaimed, causing both boys in her company to sweat drop at the girl's ironic sense of "modesty."

Rolling his eyes and trying very hard to push back the irrational thoughts of a Magikarp being initiated as a servant to the devil in some sort of crazy ritual. Paul motioned for his Honchkrow to come to the battlefield.

"Whatever, now let's get this over with!" Paul grumbled, grabbing a towel and drying whatever he could quickly before moving to his side of the field and taking up his usual battle stance.

Giggling came from the other side of the field where Paul watched as the pigtailed trainer, quickly kissed the red haired trainer on the cheek before throwing the ultra ball over the surface of the water.

"Go Jenny!~" She cried out, her tone musical and sickeningly bubbly.

Out of a white flash of light, the pathetic Magikarp Paul had somehow managed to catch the day before came out flailing energetically in the water, its eyes set in a determined gaze.

"Karp! Karp!" It cried out pathetically, much to Paul's disgust, setting him a foul mood as he glared at the incompetent trainer standing just across from him.

"Let's get this over with." Paul mumbled to himself, before he pointed out his hand, calling out to his Pokémon.

"Honchkrow, swoop down and pick it up!" He called, fearing absolutely nothing about what the fish Pokémon would do.

The trainer across from him, seemed completely unfazed by this order as she beamed at the Magikarp swimming at the surface of the water.

"Jump into its talons Jenny!" She ordered, completely throwing Paul off.

Honchkrow, being the obedient Pokémon that it was, swooped down to grab the fish Pokémon in its talons, being surprised when the Pokémon in question, jumped and made itself seem comfortable in the talons of the bird Pokémon. It didn't seem to panic, or flail too much, just sat there and stared down at its trainer waiting for another order.

Paul, while frowning, wondered what the girl with the puffy hat could be up to, but decided he would find out soon enough if the stupid red fish managed to stay conscious after Honchkrow finished this move.

"Peck Honchkrow!" Paul called out, allowing a small smirk to grace his features. He was going to win this battle with no problem, and earn a powerful Gyarados in the process.

Lyra on the other side of the field began to giggle more, disconcerting Paul.

"Splash Magikarp! Throw Honchkrow off balance!" She cried out, her voice full of easy cheer.

Immediately both Pokémon performed their moves at what seemed to be the exact same time. Honchkrow with its beak glowing white and elongating, bending its head down to peck at the Pokémon in its talons, while Magikarp, began to swash around in the big boss Pokémon's talons, somehow managing to splash water at Honchkrow in midair. Maybe it was making the water in the air form into droplets that could be splashed? It was a mystery to Paul how a move like splash could be performed in midair with that level of success.

The attack didn't seem to do anything; however it was making it very hard for Honchkrow to stay air born, as despite the fact that Magikarp was a pathetically weak Pokémon who knew no attacks, it was still a strong swimmer, one that could effectively pull around its weight and make it very hard for any Pokémon to hold on to it. And being that splash was the ONLY attack Magikarp knew, it was also performed with more force than any normal splash would be. It seemed that Lyra's plan was to wait until Honchkrow was high enough in the air to make it difficult to catch the air currents with a Pokémon who was moving around so violently in its talons.

Honchkrow seemed however to have absolutely no problem holding on to the Magikarp in its talons, being as it had lifted heavier and stronger Pokémon up into the air before. As a result, it relaxed a little in its grip on Magikarp.

"KARP!" The red fish Pokémon cried out, as it managed to free its tail from the loosening grip of the Honchkrow and swing its tail up to hit Honchkrow wing, water from the splash soaked said wing weighting it down with water. Honchkrow having been relaxed, was completely caught off guard by this turn of events, and began to plummet down to the surface of the water, trying to keep its balance with one wing that was heavier than the other, and a Magikarp that was trying to weight it down as it held on to it with one talon. It was mere seconds before Honchkrow landed in the water, finding its self completely soaked by water.

Paul, being a little shocked by this development, cursed his choice of using a flying type Pokémon, its feathers were now weighed down by the water, making it next to impossible to get it back in the air right away.

Lyra, knowing this, held out her hand.

"Magikarp, jump onto Honchkrow and use splash again! Keep it under the water!" She cried out, as the water type Pokémon, swam quickly through the water and leapt up in the air intending to land on the unsuspecting Honchkrow.

Paul, snapped into action.

"Honchkrow, peck Magikarp before it can land on you! Then use gust to propel yourself through the water!" He shouted.

The Honchkrow, with some difficulty, did just that. Its beak began to glow white and elongate, as it pointed its beak upwards so that the Magikarp was about to try and drown it in the water would instead land on the attack.

Said Magikarp, did land on Honchkrow beak only taking a small amount of damage before it quickly swam away from Honchkrow and its vile beak. The attack wasn't very effective, seeing as it wasn't at full power, just a defense against being drowned by splash.

Meanwhile Honchkrow moved on to begin its next attack, winding up its wings to try and perform a gust while in water.

Lyra, still unfazed, called out to her Pokémon once more.

"Quickly Jenny! Pull it underwater from underneath!" She shouted, watching the big boss Pokémon continued to sputter, flail and call out its name in distress while winding for the attack.

Paul, gritted his teeth.

"Use gust quickly Honchkrow, get out of the water!" He shouted, clearly irritated by the fact that his Pokémon was being made out like a fool by a "MAGIKARP!"

However, Honchkrow wasn't quick enough to avoid being pulled underwater, where it did use gust, but only managed to propel itself and the Magikarp holding on to it further down the lake. It could no longer hear its trainer's calls as it continued to panic, before finally, letting out a final breath of air, and fainting, bubbling up to the surface of the water as the Magikarp let go.

At seeing the fainted Honchkrow floating on the surface of the water, Paul gapped, completely shocked at this outcome. His mouth hung open in shock for a good long while, before he realized that he had better return his Pokémon before it actually died from inhaling the water.

Pulling out a poké ball and frowning deeply, Paul recalled his Honchkrow, staring at the poké ball with a furrowed brow. It seemed so unreal, a loss so pathetic that it wasn't even worth scolding his Pokémon, let alone even acknowledging it. He didn't even blame his Honchkrow for the loss.

He continued to stare at the poke ball of his Honchkrow as he listened to the giggles and cheers from the trainer with the puffy hat, before he shook his head and put the poké ball away.

Looking up at Lyra, Paul could not deny how impressed he was. He looked at her, without any sense of disgust or indifference. Just. Respect.

"That was…." He began, wanting to say something like, pathetic, a fluke, a waste of time. However the words stuck on his tongue.

Lyra was by the water now; rubbing the Magikarp she had named Jenny on the head. While Paul stared at her, and the red haired trainer who he had learned was named Silver, stared at her with a soft look in his eyes. He found himself a little jealous of both of them. A trainer who could easily bring out the potential of even the weakest of Pokémon, and a man just like him, who had managed to push aside his pride and embrace his attraction to a girl who was the complete opposite of him.

"Impressive." Paul finally managed to spit out, looking away from both of the trainers as he kicked at the ground, not looking at both of them as he swallowed his pride.

The three of them stood in awkward silence for a moment, before it was effortlessly broken by a girl with a puffy white hat.

"Return Jenny." Lyra said quietly, causing Paul to look up as the Magikarp who had been viewed as weak by him until a few minutes ago, disappeared into a beam of red.

Lyra, held the poké ball close to her chest, as she slowly walked over to Paul, holding the ball out to him.

"Here." She said, taking Paul's hand and placing the ball in his hand.

"You're the one who caught Jenny, she belongs to you." Lyra stated, smiling at Paul with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Frowning, but still too shell shocked and drained of pride to say anything. Paul nodded at Lyra, gripping the poké ball tightly, he felt oddly humbled by this simple act, one that he would probably never be able to forget even in his dying moments.

Grinning at him with a goofy and oddly idiotic grin, Lyra turned around and hopped over to the awaiting red head.

"Now Silvy! Should we get going?" She asked, gripping Silver's arm as the red head shrugged, trying a little too hard to act cool.

"Whatever." He scoffed, as he was dragged along away through the forest by his pigtailed companion.

Paul stared after them for a while, waiting until he couldn't hear their bickering anymore, before he turned down to the poké ball in his hand.

"Jenny, stand by for battle." He suddenly shouted out, as he released the Magikarp from the ball, staring at it, as it swam at the surface of the water.

The two sat there for a while, one with a blank look on its face, and the other with a confused frown, before something sitting in Jenny's mouth caught Paul's eye.

A note was sitting in Magikarp's mouth, laminated, and written in loopy letters with a goofy face drawn on front. It was from Lyra.

_To Paul_

_If you're reading this note, then that means you decided to keep Jenny! I'm so glad! I know that you're the type of trainer that wants nothing more than to prove to someone that you aren't them. To prove that you're better than them, and you won't let yourself fail!_

_I respect this, really, but don't forget that you're not the only one trying to prove yourself. Every Pokémon that you catch immediately forms a bond with you, a special bond between trainer and Pokémon. They depend on you, rely on you to see them for what they really are, and bring out their hidden potential. They will thrive to do their absolute best for you! You just have to find that one way in which you can train them best!_

_Jenny here, is a hard worker, and is surprisingly fast in the water. She's very close to evolving; you just need to work with her a little bit! I can guarantee that every second you spend with her as a Magikarp training her to evolve, you won't regret! She's a tough Pokémon, and once she evolves she'll be even tougher!_

_Your Friend_

_Lyra Kotone_

Reading this letter, Paul couldn't help but smirk a little. What a cheesy thing to do.

"Alright… Jenny… Let's get started." Paul said finally, as he stood up and stared down at the newest addition to his team.

Looking back down at the letter, Paul frowned when he noticed his finger covering some more text.

_P.S. _

_You really shouldn't try so hard to deny how much you like her! I saw the pictures of the pretty blunette you keep in your wallet!_

Paul's eyebrows twitched at this last part, before one more illogical thought crossed his mind.

_"ARCEUS! She won my soul in that battle!"_

* * *

**This is the first ending for the story I thought up. Its more detailed, and a little crappy at some parts. I think I went a little too overboard with the "Demon Lyra" thing, but what can I say. Paul is very susceptible to idiocy!**

**Anyways the next part should be up soon. I posted this up just before I had to leave for work.**

**Reviews? Flames?**


End file.
